universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Um2k9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Taraur Emporium page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 14:59, July 11, 2010 Incoming Transmission from Pepis Empire for the Cognatus (Out Of Character) I also have another empire, which I told you about. It is the Pepis Empire (Back In Character) Greetings, Cognatus. We reviewed your transmission from the Taraur, and wish to say that with you, my empire would have collapsed. We will not fight, even if you attack us for the transgression of allying the DCP. - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic (For URC) Thanky you for coming. We are glad that we finally get to actually see a real Capricornian. You may do whatever you wish. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 22:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) BTW, we proudly advise that for now stay in this galaxy. We do not want you not having competition. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 22:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Trading Station The Pepis have an idea - We should have a trading station at the Galactic Core mainly owned by the Pepis but all of their friends will have a sphere of influence economically speaking. At the center will be a currency exchange, where currencies like Cubits and Sporebucks will be traded. Hi and Welcome Thanks for the compliment and hi! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 15:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Positions Hey Um, can you make buildings and vehicles and upload them to their specific Creations spot with the tag "creatorclub". If you can, make some setinent peoples if you want too. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Buildings *Vehicles *Creatures Admin You are an admin. First order of buisness is to improve the sidebar. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 02:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial Can you make a creature tutorial plz? From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 14:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Go to the sidebar: Creator Club -> Creature Legion -> Lessons. You can write a lesson on how to paint/make a creature. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 14:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Creator Club You can join, help teach creature making. Glad to see you back here! [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 21:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:99cmoney Thanks; he has been annoying! Anyways, i'm off to happiness! - Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 23:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Rude but anyways, I'm calling us uneven, I have underestimated you... people. but I'm not one to give up, I try again and again to get even. I will find some way to get even with you. I am like Rome, just as ambitious, better lock the door when you go to sleep. 02:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Renaissance (An Idea) Drawing Board *'Goal': Revive this Wiki to it's September record. *'Plan': Advertise on SporeWiki in appropriate locations. (Such as signatures, user pages, other good stuff.) *'Victory Conditions': Average edits once every half-hour when there is most activity. *'Will Abandon If Fails On': October 31, 2010 :Do you like this idea. - Creatureboy11/ October 13, 2010